erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Fukuzashi, Sora
Sora is a ninteen year old citizen of Sunagakure no Sato. He is often heard speaking in foreign terms that may confuse a lot of people though he always has the best of intentions whenever he does things. He is currently the Head of Food & Agriculture, and runs the village's cafe. Personality Sora is generally in good spirits whenever one sees him. He is often seen with a smile on his face and rarely frowns even in a negative environment unless the situation calls for it, and prefers the play the role of the fence sitter whenever two or more parties come into an argument with each other, generally seeking peace over unnecessary violence. Throughout his time in the village, he's found ways to dissipate his negative emotions into other activities such as farming, cooking and swimming. The male can usually be found working at the farm, or in the cafe serving people meals though he doesn't necessarily take a pay check from doing so. Appearance He is a blonde haired, blue eyed kid who, at times, can't seem to stop talking. He stands at five feet, six inches and is often seen with pieces of loose soil on his person. When shirtless, one would see that he is lean, defined and displays exceptional muscle tone. Squad Squad Taka: Sora Fukuzashi, Kinanki Wabundan, Soi Honji/Araki Honjo Background Sora hails from the once great Fukuzashi Clan, whose bloodline has long faded and likely has no chance of ever resurfacing. He was born on January 23rd on Fukuzashi Island, and though he loved it, he never felt as if he actually belonged there. It was not news to him that his family used to be rather powerful and his ancestors were great enough to be the head of entire nations. Stories such as these were oft told to the children of his family, which caused him to seek out a new means of living. At the age of thirteen, he was finally given permission to go out on his own as he'd reached a ripe age where it was only common to allow one to go along their own path. Grandma Fukuzashi, a woman of great age and wisdom(why is she still alive?), who could remember what times were like before the entirety of the Fukuzashi Clan attempted to talk him out of it, but island life was just not for him. Thus, with this newfound freedom he decided to pack everything and set out on a journey for the Hidden Sand Village, with only a dream of making his family name great once more. He'd purchased an escort to guide him through his journey but even with that, the harsh desert conditions and feelings of doubt and homesickness often troubled him and causing him to consider turning back many times over. Luckily, he pushed through and managed to arrive at the gates of Sunagakure no Sato safely. Being foreign, his island lingo would confuse many people of all ages and caused the boy to be ousted by others due to the fact that they simply could not understand his off pattern of speech though he always held good intentions. This and the fact he could no longer surf(a favorite island pasttime), was enough to make him consider leaving the village and heading back to his family where he knew he could be loved, but the day before his escort was supposed to arrive he ran into Taka Honjo. This man saw Sora's troubled face and asked what the issue was, and provided him a small piece of advice that he would surely never forget. Taka went on to take the boy as one of his students, seeing that he was coming out of one of his many stages of 'retirement' and taking on a new squad. He stated that he "liked Sora's style' and that he should never change it for anyone's sake, giving the boy new hope and inspiring him to push forward for acceptance by his fellow peers and superiors. Shortly after, he took on the hobby of farming in the villages unused plots after noticing that most of the village was surviving off of fish alone which wasn't a healthy habit since they didn't really have any sense of a balanced diet. From this, he gained a love of cooking the things he grew and would be found sitting in the square reading up new recipes from cook books. In doing this, he was noticed by Xanxus Honjo, the current Kazekage, and was appointed to be Sunagakure's Head of Food & Agriculture despite being so young. It was an unfilled role but the man stressed that it was indeed important. This put Sora in charge of the cafe as well, making him a rather powerful individual when it came to things imported and exported that pertained to foodstuffs. Sora had noticeably been gifted in his field from a young age and with that came pretty fast paced promotions though his maturity and experience would sometimes come into question when it came to some of the choices that he would make on a daily basis, but even then they couldn't expect perfection seeing that he was only human. One such example of this would be him abusing his skill in farming to grow vegetables en masse and then place them around populated areas to form symbols or words, which was rather artistic and a 'positive' use of the young teenager's time though others frowned upon it. It was because of this that he experienced the first real attempt on his life by future team mate, Soi Honjo, who was against Sora and all that he did starting from the time he arrived. The special attention from Taka didn't make this any better and as such Soi walked into the Kazekage's office and saw that Sora had spelled out his name on the floor with carrots and proceeded to withdraw a kunai and charge at the boy. Luckily, the blonde male was a pretty quick thinker and utilized his carrots to snipe Soi's eyes, and take advantage of the situation while coming out on top, showing dominance, and securing a place in the village for himself. After several years past, Sora would have eventually received a promotion to Jounin Commander wtihin the village of Sunagakure, but this was only achieved through many losses of both friend and foe. He's matured quite a bit but the light in his eyes hasn't faded just yet as the male still strives to make the best out of life and live it to it's fullest. Category:People